tv_dinosfandomcom-20200213-history
Terror Bird (Primeval)
Terror Birds are prehistoric carnivorous bird that lived mainly during the Paleogene and Neogene periods of Earth's history. In Primeval Series 3, Episode 6 A flock of Terror Birds (Titanis walleri) came through an anomaly at an abandoned house near a landmine field. The ARC (Anomaly Research Center) travelled to the house in an attempt to escape Christine Johnson's soldiers. A Terror Bird attacked Danny Quinn but then Connor Temple launched wine bottles at the creature. They run to the car with Sarah Page and Abby Maitland in an attempt to escape the Terror Bird but it managed to keep up. Danny, who was at the back, grabbed a crowbar and hit the bird repeatedly. Connor, who was driving the car, quickly turned the car which caused Danny to hang over the edge, on the verge of falling. Despite all the odd, Danny still fought the Terror Birds and managed to hit its eye. In agony, it stops following the team and wanders off. Connor, not concentrating on the road, crashed the car into a tree branch. Connor, who had just regained consciousness, woke up and found Danny up a tree with a snare in his hand. Connor climbed back into the car. Just then, a Terror Bird appeared and looked at the car curiously. After gently tapping on the window, it then smashed through it. Connor was on the opposite side of the Terror Bird. Danny manoeuvred the snare towards the bird's legs. The Terror Bird then got its leg caught. Danny told Connor to run. Connor ran, with the Terror Bird close behind. The snare prevented the bird from going any further, therefore tripping it up. Meanwhile, Abby and Sarah were on the run from the birds and crawled into a field. There they found a flock of 6 Terror Birds. They noticed the pair, triggering Abby and Sarah to run. Danny and Connor ran into a field of landmines. They swiftly dodge them. Then Abby and Sarah appear. Danny warns them about the explosives. They leap over the mines but, then, suddenly, a lone Terror Bird comes running towards them. Danny tell the rest of the team to go ahead whilst he deals with the bird. He attracts the bird's attention, luring it towards him. Danny, who was in front of a mine, jumps out of the way. The Terror Bird steps on the landmine and explodes. A load of feathers land on Danny, who was chuckling. Christine Johnson's men appear and arrest the team. But then, a Terror Bird comes and kills one of the soldiers. One scared soldier drives off but hits a landmine, causing a huge explosion. The debris hits the Terror Bird in the neck and slit it. The team ran towards the abandoned house and shut all the doors and windows. The whole flock follows them to the house and repeatedly hit to get at the team. One bird managed to get in but got stunned by camera flashes. The team locked it in. Danny decided to distract the flock by using a dead telephone line as a zipwire. Connor idioticly called at the birds, causing the bird to run towards him. It looked like they ate Connor but he crawled under the decking. Danny ran towards where the anomaly was and used the speaker to attract the birds so that they could return back through the anomaly. The plan worked! Series 4, Episode 7 A Terror Bird came through a Satellite anomaly at an abandoned prison. A tourist volunteered to go into a cell but then he got eaten and dragged through the anomaly shortly before it closed. Abby and Captain Becker found a Terror Bird with a scar in the cell and locked it in but then returned through the short-lived anomaly. It then came through another satellite anomaly but returned through nearly instantly. Later, the Terror Bird appeared again and ran around the main hall with Ethan Dobrowski trying to shot it. The Terror Bird was agile enough to avoid being shot. Danny, who had recently returned from the Pliocene, located the bird and alerted Abby and Connor. The bird attacked Abby. The bird, who was looking for her, saw Danny. Danny then pummelled the bird with his stick named Molly. Later, Ethan tied Emily Merchant to a pillar. Just after he left, the Terror Bird came through an anomaly. Emily reached for Molly and beat the bird half to death. The team then returned the bird through the anomaly. In Primeval: New World Angry Birds (Season 1, Episode 4) A family of Titanis walleri, two adults, one juveniles, came through an anomaly at a marijuana grow-op. The juvenile wandered into a train carridge where the owners of the crops, Blake and Skeezer, hang out. The pair hear the bird and think its an intruder. Skeezer took a liking to the juvenile and dubbed it `Leggy.` Meanwhile, one of the adults followed a motorist and killed him/her. Blake and Skeezer decided to keep Leggy, though Blake was reluctant to. Skeezer fed it cheese puffs and taunted it with a bit of chicken. Leggy, however, attempted to bite Skeezer's finger, but he didn't mind. Evan Cross and Dylan Weir arrived at the grow op and was taken hostage by Blake and Skeezer. Evan and Dylan attempted to convince them that they were only interested in animals. They demanded to see Leggy. Blake and Skeezer decided to show them Leggy, who was in a cardboard box. Mac Rendell and Toby Nance find the motorist who was killed by the adult bird and try to contact Evan but the phones were taken by Blake. Evan demanded to look for the birds and Blake let him but he didn't let Dylan go. Evan found the bird and ran for it. Lt Ken Leeds greeted Evan but was soon greeted by an adult Terror Bird. The bird chased Leeds until he crossed sides of the train. The Titanis caught Evan's leg with its beak and followed the scent of his blood. Mac appeared and waited with Leeds and the injured Evan in a carridge. Leeds treated Evan's wound whilst the bird tried to bash the door down. Toby arrived at the carridge Blake, Skeezer and Dylan were in and shot Skeezer in the rear with a tranquilizer dart. Toby convinces Blake to let Dylan go. Dylan crept towards the carridge where Evan and the others were at. The Terror Bird wasn't there. She got Evan, Mac and Leeds and took them to another marijuana-filled carridge to take out a Terror Bird. Meanwhile, Toby tried to calm down Leggy. Blake, who was getting agitated, left the carridge and got killed by another Titanis. Toby gets off the carridge and meets the others. A chunk of metal hits the ground and attracts the bird's attention towards the group. They run towards a desolate carridge. Evan, Dylan and Mac hotboxed and trapped a Titanis is the carridge with the fumes. The bird might have died of drug overdose. The other adult returned through the anomaly. Leggy ,on the other hand, got taken by Leeds to Project Magnet. The Great Escape (Season 1, Episode 10) Leggy was subject to many inhumane procedures and eventually grew up to adulthood. A scientist came in and gave him a rectal biopsy. After the treatment, Leggy escaped in the city of Vancouver. He attacked several people in the process. One witness (who was a stoner) described Leggy to Evan and Dylan. Evan and Dylan tracked down Leggy who was scavenging in a dumpster. He ran into the street, only to run back afterwards. Major Douglas tells Evan and Dylan to stand down but, then, Leggy legged it and leapt over a fence. He then ran to a sports arena. He walked on an ice rink but struggled to do so. He also killed two of Douglas' men and injured Douglas in the process. One of his men managed to shoot Leggy's leg. Leggy limped away. Evan and Dylan managed to lure Leggy with cheese puffs so they could tranquilize him. Dylan said that his injuries couldn't be healed. Then, Major Douglas threatened to shot Evan and Dylan but Leeds tranquilized him. Dylan euthanized Leggy out of mercy. Trivia *The Terror Bird in Series 3 of Primeval has a longer neck and different model than the Terror Bird in Series 4. *Leggy has more darker and ruffed-up feathers in The Great Escape than the other Terror Birds in Angry Birds. It may be because of the environment he was in. Gallery leggy-2.png|Leggy struggle to walk on the ice. leggy-3.png|Leggy dying on the ground. titanis-4.png|A Titanis getting hit with a wine bottle. titanis-5.png|A Terror Bird. titanis-6.png|A Terror Bird about to attack Danny. titanis-7.png|A Terror Bird chasing the ARC team. titanis-8.png|A Terror Bird running. titanis 9.png|A Terror Bird after being caught in the eye. titanis-10.png|A flock of Terror Birds. titanis-11.png|Terror Bird about to run into a landmine field. titanis-12.png|A Terror Bird about to attack Danny. titanis-13.png|Terror Bird feathers and down. titanis-14.png|A Terror Bird killing one of Christine Johnson's men. titanis-15.png|Terror Bird with slit neck. titanis-16.png|A Terror Bird in the abandoned house. titanis-17.png|A flock attacking Danny. titanis-18.png|The flock trying to kill Danny. titanis-19.png|The flock attacking Connor. titanis-20.png|Part of the flock trying to attack Abby and Sarah. titanis-21.png|A Terror Bird trying to attack Sarah and Connor. titanis-22.png|The flock running to the anomaly. phorusrhacos-2.png|A Terror Bird screeching. phorusrhacos-3.png phorusrhacos-4.png|A Terror Bird with a satellite anomaly. phorusrhacos-5.png phorusrhacos-6.png phorusrhacos-7.png phorusrhacos-9.png phorusrhacos-10.png phorusrhacos-11.png|Danny fighting the Terror Bird. phorusrhacos-12.png|A Terror Bird before attacking Matt and Ethan. phorusrhacos-13.png|A Terror Bird before attacking Emily. phorusrhacos-14.png|Emily fighting the Terror Bird. phorusrhacos-15.png|An unconscious Terror Bird. titanis-vision.png|Titanis vision. titanis-nw.png|Mac and Toby about to crash into a Titanis. titanis-nw-2.png|Leggy in the cardboard box. leggy-4.png|Leggy looking at Skeezer. titanis-nw-3.png|Titanis head. titanis-nw-4.png|A Titanis climbing onto a train. titanis-nw-5.png|Titanis looking at Evan. titanis-nw-6.png|Titanis chasing Evan. titanis-nw-7.png|Titanis attacking Leeds. titanis-nw-8.png|Titanis trying to bash the door down. titanis-nw-9.png|Titanis breaking through a window. titanis-nw-10.png|Titanis eating Blake. titanis-vision2.png|Titanis vision inside a hotbox zone. leggy-5.png|Leggy being transported to Project Magnet. leggy-6.png|Leggy in a dumpster. leggy-7.png|A tracking device around Leggy's ankle. leggy-8.png|Leggy running from the military. leggy-9.png|Leggy climbing over a fence. leggy-10.png|Leggy before killing Turner. leggy-11.png|Leggy attacking Douglas. leggy-12.png leggy-13.png|Leggy limping away. leggy-14.png|Leggy eating cheese puffs. See also *Terror Bird (the main article) Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores